


Aleatory Bloom

by rosemaryale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Possible smut later, Slow Build, Unrequited? DaiSuga
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosemaryale/pseuds/rosemaryale
Summary: This... thing... they had going on always had an expiration date; they both knew this when entering the relationship. They were just too different, and while at first their opposing traits and view points were equal parts endearing and stimulating, deep in their gut they knew that sheer willpower was not enough to hold them together. Still, they braved the odds and attempted to make it work, even if it was for a short time.Or: Suga throws caution into the wind and Terushima realizes that everything is temporary.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I've had this idea in my mind for a while now, writing a bit here and there, and I finally got the courage to post it. I haven't written in a while, though, so forgive me if it seems choppy at parts. I'm particularly fond of the story and will try to update frequently. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

_They knew this was going to happen eventually._

_This... thing... they had going on always had an expiration date; they both knew this when entering the relationship. They were just too different, and while at first their opposing traits and view points were equal parts endearing and stimulating, deep in their gut they knew that sheer willpower was not enough to hold them together. Still, they braved the odds and attempted to make it work, even if it was for a short time._

_Suga’s grip on his paper coffee mug tightened as a sudden pick up in wind ruffled against his silver hair. He brought his free hand close to his chest to clamp down on his jacket, as if doing so would protect him from the cold that he could never seem to shake off._

_It was late; much too late to be walking the streets on his own, but that never stopped him before. Suga always felt an odd sort of comfort when traversing the city under the early morning stars, almost as if he was the only one in the world. It gave him time to think, time to feel his frustrations that he so elegantly kept at bay during normal waking hours. After only a couple of these makeshift therapy sessions, he became addicted to act. Yes, there were times where he felt more than uncomfortable at the idea of someone following him, but Sugawara learned early on which streets to take in order to avoid any uneasiness._

_Granted, perhaps there was a certain danger to his newly formed habit, but it was during one of these 2AM strolls that Suga had met the man that was to consume nearly his every thought for months to come, he remembered with a soft smile._ ‘So,’ _he supposed, ‘_ these can’t be that bad, right?’

 

* * *

 

It was a Wednesday night, only a month into the winter semester of Sugawara Koushi’s third year. After locking himself in his room in an attempt to complete the annotated bibliography for his upcoming paper and getting in at least three chapters of revision done for the test he had on Monday, Suga desperately needed an escape from his academic life. It’s not like his roommate would mind the noise made by their unusually heavy front door as he exited the apartment with only the essentials—keys, wallet, phone; Moniwa, though normally as willing as Sugawara to give up the occasional party in favor of better grades, had been roped into going out with one of his better high school friends for a birthday celebration.

Sometimes Suga regretted having gone to a different university than Daichi. Obviously, they still talked, be it through text or Skype, but finding free time between both their class schedules, extracurriculars, and social lives had made their communications much less frequent, albeit no less familiar. And Asahi, that lovable giant, had chosen to take some time off and work at the family business. Thus, Suga had spent the better part of two years in a distant city with few friends—good friends, mind you—and too much time for his thoughts.

The warmth of the 24/7 convenience store was a welcomed change against Suga’s rosy cheeks. He had no real reason to enter the establishment, other than that it was a long enough walk to and from his apartment to organize his thoughts and get a warm cup of hazelnut coffee to boost his productivity once he returned. Besides, he enjoyed simply going through the aisles and browsing for things he would never really need. 

The warm and calming smell of instant coffee wafted through the air as he watched the delicate stream tumble down from the machine onto the paper cup in front of him. An impressively loud sigh jolted him from his senses as a second set of fingers pressed the buttons on the machine next to him. _‘He looks oddly familiar,’_ Suga pondered, eyeing the gleam that came from the unknown’s piercings when the latter rested against the coffee machine, his right forearm cushioning his forehead. His eyes were shut and eyebrows furrowed in exasperation. Suga stifled a chuckle at the open display of emotion, reminding him of his expressive, trouble-finding friends from high school.

The man opened an eye, not moving from his position against the machine, and stared at Suga dead on, causing the latter to jump slightly, embarrassed that he had been caught staring. Fortunately, Mr. Piercings didn’t seem all that distressed at the unabashed leering.

“Like what you see?” The stranger smirked at him, the slight raise of his eyebrows complementing his flirty tone. Suga allowed himself to huff out a laugh and roll his eyes; he was, however, incapable of wiping the smile that had spread on his face.

“Sure,” he replied nonchalantly, “I tend to enjoy the disheveled ruffian look.” Suga had never been one to back down from a challenge, much less one of wits and casual flirtation.

“That explains the staring, then.” The blond-haired man with a quite attractive undercut separated himself from the machine and made a show of stretching his toned arms over his head, bending his back at an exaggerated arch.

Suga once again huffed out a chuckle and mixed in his preferred sweeteners into his cup. Feeling daring, he chanced another glance at the person next to him and his eyes landed on what the other was holding. He couldn’t help the knowing smirk that contorted his face upon seeing the emergency contraceptive.

“Huh?” Mr. Cute Undercut followed Suga’s gaze to the item in his hands. “What? No, this is for a friend.” He explained quickly. Despite his intention to maintain his cool demeanor, Suga could have sworn he saw a light blush creep onto the stranger’s cheeks.

“Alright.” He smiled dismissively, covering his coffee tumbler with a plastic lid. Suga straightened, ready to bid farewell to the attractive stranger, but the other seemed adamant in keeping the conversation going.

“No, I’m serious! It’s my friend, he, uh, well...” the young man fumbled around looking for the right words. “I mean it’s not like I, you know! I always use protection! I may be a jackass, but I’m not like an irresponsible jackass or anything!”

He’d be lying if Suga said he didn’t find the man’s flustered self endearing.

“Okay, I believe you.”

“Really?”

“Sure, what do I have to lose?” He flashed him a signature Suga Smile (patent pending) to express his honesty.

“Uh, cool then.” Mr. Endearing looked away and grabbed his coffee from the machine. “Thanks.”

“Mm. See you later, Mr. _Responsible_ Jackass.” Suga cooed, taking his cup of coffee and exiting the store without further remark.

Daichi always seemed hesitant towards Suga’s late night outings, but it was moments like these that made them worthwhile.

 

* * *

 

“Here” Terushima Yuuji mumbled as he withdrew the crumpled convenience store shopping bag and hurled it towards his roommate who easily caught it.

“Thanks, man,” the other grumbled back, catching the projectile. Strands of butterscotch-colored hair stuck against the man’s forehead adding to his disheveled appearance.

Terushima looked around the shared bedroom, or at least he believed there should be beds under this mess somewhere. The thought of cleaning up sometimes waddled into the back of his mind; _'_ _just to throw away the organic trash,'_  it would bargain, _'_ _avoid the myriad of problems in the future!'_  But Teru had grown adept at dismissing the notion because, well, cleaning was plain boring. Running around the room scavenging for objects was much more enjoyable—like a treasure hunt. And he had a general idea of where things were, probably.

“Where is she?” Teru asked offhandedly. He reached for a bottle of water from the mini-fridge near what he assumed was supposed to be Bobata’s desk.

“Shower.” Bobata sighed. His fingers fidgeted with the small box from his spot on his bed. “I fucked up, man.” He groaned.

“Nah, dude, you’ll be fine.” Teru smiled crossing over to squish up against his best friend from high school. “We’ve all been there before. These things work, like, all the time.” He received an incredulous grumble as a reply. “But it does work better the sooner she takes it.”

“Yeah,” Bobata sounded defeated. Terushima felt a slight pang in his heart at seeing his normally confident friend sounding so unlike himself. “Thanks again, bro. You’re a life saver.”

The blonde flashed a charming smirk paired with a smug shrug of his shoulders. “I know. You’ll just have to find a way to repay me somehow.” He offered, nudging at Bobata’s shoulder with the side of his fist. “Don’t worry, I have some ideas.”

“I really don’t like the sound of that.”

Terushima couldn’t help but laugh loudly despite the late hour. He couldn’t help many things, really. It wasn’t his fault he was so full of energy all the time! And he really only raised his voice whenever he was happy, angry, passionate, excited, concerned, surprised, and maybe seven other emotions. But besides that he was pretty reserved—though no one believed him when he said this, much to his frustration. 

“It’s nothing like last time!” The laughter seeped into his statement, successfully dissipating some of the tense air around them. Teru’s eyes caught something outside the window that, despite his best efforts, Bobata couldn’t see. “I just need your help finding someone.”

“Kazuma?” A meek, female voice brought them both back into reality. Almost immediately, the taller of the two leaped out of the bed and disappeared into the shared bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Terushima looked out the window again and smiled softly as images of silver locks of hair, a brilliant smile, and the reason beauty marks existed flashed across his mind.

 

* * *

  

“Man, this is bullshit!” Terushima’s loud whines broke through the quiet murmurs of the neighboring tables at the student union. Bobata sighed, slinking down next to him, casually wondering if the pierced individual was truly indifferent or just blissfully unaware of the amount of judgmental stares directed at him.

“Well, that’s what you get when you don’t ask people for their phone numbers.” The taller of the two chided.

Several weeks had passed since Teru’s run-in with a silver-haired stranger that, unfortunately for Bobata, he had not stopped talking about. A cacophony of Teru’s disgustingly sweet similes likening this stranger to gods and otherworldly beings replayed in the darkness of Bobata’s closed eyes. This was just like Terushima; he obsessed over “beautiful specimens” the moment one caught his eye and did not shut up about them until they’d been intimate. Once the chase was over, they fooled around until he got bored and searched for his next conquest.

“Why does this school have to be so fucking huge?” The dejected groans were muffled in part by the table against the blonde’s face. Bobata would have felt sorry for him if he weren’t so painfully used to seeing him like this. “Do you think they made it this big just to fuck with me?”

“Probably.” There was no hesitation in the reply. “They thought it’d be fun to watch. ‘Hey, let’s see how long it takes this fucking dork—“

“Hey!”

“—with no game—“

“What? You take that back!”

“to become reunited with his one true love.’” Bobata finished, grinning at his now pouting friend, enjoying his annoyance with every fiber of his being.

“You’re such an ass.” Terushima’s brows furrowed but made no further motion to continue the conversation.

“Oh, hey, wait.” Bobata’s optimistic tone caught the blonde’s attention once more. “This could help.”

Terushima had to squint his eyes and back away from the brilliant phone screen that was shoved in front of him. When his eyes adjusted, the words ‘mixer tonight at nekoma house’ caused a devious grin to spread across his face. He looked up at his friend and noticed an equally sinister look.

“Fuck yeah! Let’s do this!” Terushima shouted, unabashedly banging his hands on the table. Once again Bobata wondered if his best friend was ever aware of his surroundings.

 

* * *

 

Suga lived his life by a very simple phrase: play hard, work harder. It was something of a family motto that had been engrained into him for as long as he could remember. He’d like to think that for the most part of his life he had been able to find a good balance between the two, but since his admission into college—the big leagues, or so it felt—the latter was taking more precedence. Not due to lack of opportunities, of course; he could faintly hear the rambunctious cries of drunken students outside his apartment every week. Rather, Suga recognized the amount of work both he and his mother put into being able to attend school in Tokyo and he was not going to let those efforts go to waste.

That being said, Sugawara was usually first to jump at the opportunity to completely lose himself in a night of brazen partying whenever his workload magically lulled. That was the reason he currently found himself walking up the steps of a two-story house already packed with faces he’d never seen and will likely never see again.

It was a simple home, much like all the others on the street; it just happened to be completely inhabited by former Nekoma High volleyball players. Living there sounded like a nightmare to some, considering the amount of ridiculous and boisterous individuals that made up the team. However, their mixers with some of the Fukurodani lot from down the block had lead to the most memorable parties of Suga’s first two years there. Needless to say, they had garnered somewhat of a following.

“Suga!” The sound of his name in a familiar voice caused Sugawara to pause his attempt to cross the sea of people in search of libations.

“Yaku, hey!” It came as a surprise they were even able to hear each other, given the volume of the music (Bokuto’s, no doubt).

“Where’s Moniwa?” The short, sandy-haired libero asked peering around in search of the former captain. There was a sway to his actions likely attributed to the red liquid sloshing around in the cup he held a tight grip on.

“He had a date.” They shared a knowing look.

“Yeah, well, whatever! You’re here, right? That’s what matters.” An easy smile graced his features. “There’s drinks downstairs, in the kitchen, and out back. Let me find Lev so he can clear a path for you. It’s the only thing he’s good for, really.”

Sugawara gave a hearty laugh. “No need! I can make it. Catch you later.” He smiled his thanks and set course towards the basement.

 

* * *

 

If you were to ask Terushima Yuuji who he’d prefer to get drunk with, he would say—without a second thought—that anyone who’s willing to party was worth his time. There was just something about bantering with people completely free of inhibitions that made him feel completely in his element. He rarely ever felt the need to be picky.

Fortunately for Terushima, there was no shortage of interesting individuals in Nekoma House’s basement. Unfortunately for him, none of them captured his interest for very long.

Teru had excused himself from talking to a captivating brunette in order to get another drink at the makeshift bar next to some tables crowded with people playing drinking games.

That’s when he saw him. Even in the darkness of the basement, Terushima recognized the soft gray locks under the faint light emanating from the string lights that ran through the ceiling boards. He stared, awestruck, as the object of his fantasies for the last month masterfully downed the drink in his cup to a chorus of cheers courtesy of the spectators surrounding him. Within seconds, the gorgeous stranger slammed his empty cup face down on the table and attempted to flip the cup so that it would land right-side up. Thanks to the loud commentary of a raucous, large man with gray and black spiked up hair, Teru was able to deduce that the stranger was the last one on his team left and the opponents were steadily catching up. Louder cheers erupted around him, a result of his mystery man managing to successfully flip the cup, thus taking the victory from the reigning champions.

Before Terushima even realized he was walking, he found himself standing next to the stranger who was currently occupied with an attempt to wrangle himself out of a drunken embrace from one of his taller friends, a lanky giant with white hair who was whining nonsense about teaching him how to be cool.

“Hey,” Teru voiced loudly over the music. “That was a nice win.” He smirked and offered his drink to the stranger who eyed the cup suspiciously.

“No thanks.” He smiled politely. “I can’t accept that.”

Teru’s heart sank at the comment. “Oh.” He suddenly perked up. “Oh, I didn’t put anything in this! I wouldn’t do that to you.”

“Oh,” the stranger lifted his brows and gave Teru a flirtatious smirk. “Am I not your type?”

It took everything in Terushima’s power not to melt right then and there. But no, he needed to be cool. _‘Be cool, for fuck's sake.’_

“Hm, I wouldn’t say that.” Teru mirrored the boy’s expression. With a surge of courage, he lessened the gap between them. “But I’m confident enough in my abilities that I don’t use disgusting tactics like that.”

“I need some fresh air,” the stranger said abruptly and turned on his heels, fleeing towards the stairs.

 _‘Way to go, Yuuji.’_ He looked down at his untouched drink angrily. _‘You fucking blew it.’_

“Hey!” a sweet sound from the stairs jolted him from his thoughts. It was the stranger. He cocked his head towards the top of the stairs; a silent “you coming?”

Terushima’s eyes lit up and practically sprinted up the stairs to catch up with the stranger.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Sugawara mused after taking a sip of an oddly colored drink Yamamoto insisted he tried. “What brings you to Nekoma House?”

“Same as you, I guess. Just looking for a good time.”

Suga made no motion to reply, simply gazed at the pierced individual from the top of his drink as he took another sip. He was vaguely aware that his eyes were half-lidded, a common side effect of a night out.

“Terushima, by the way.” He offered confidently. “Terushima Yuuji. But mostly everyone just calls me Teru.”

“Well, _Terushima_ ,” Suga spoke softly, leaning a bit closer to the other. “I think you’ll find that I’m not like most people.”

Sugawara grinned devilishly at the slight red that crept up the blonde’s ears. Suga loved drinking. He didn’t do it often, but it was just so fun to say whatever the hell he wanted with little to no repercussions. And it was so obvious this guy was hitting on him, poor thing. Still, Suga gave him props for attempting to keep his cool demeanor.

“Oh, how so?” Terushima’s eyes were bright with emotion, something that Suga had noticed back then as well.

“Mm,” the older one mused, “that’s a privilege known to few."

“Alright then, um...”

“Suga.”

“Oh, how mysterious. I can get behind that." Easy laughter fell from Terushima's lips. "Alright then, Suga. How about a trade? A secret for a secret.”

Suga’s brows furrowed and lips pursed at the suggestion. He’s seen this type of guy before. They acted all smooth and charming just to get in his pants and then he'd never hear from them again once they don’t get what they want after a week. Still, maybe it was something about the enthusiasm in Terushima’s eyes that made Suga want to indulge him.

“Alright. Impress me, Terushima.”

“Come with me.” 

The warmth of Terushima’s fingers wrapping around Suga’s set a fire to the latter’s veins. Sugawara didn’t dare say anything that would cause their hands to separate at the time; later, once he was in the comfort of his own bed, lazily shrouded by his sheets, he’d wonder why it felt so natural, so familiar, for their hands to be intertwined. But for now, that wasn’t important.

“Where are we going?” The question came out as a giggle.

“A secret spot.” Teru beamed, eyes crinkling with emotion. “I swear it’ll be a night you’ll never forget.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What adventure?” Suga teased. “We’re not even doing anything grandiose right now.”
> 
> “Not all adventures have to be grandiose to be worthwhile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This chapter is a little shorter than the last, but I felt bad not having updated in a while. Things are slowly moving along, so I'm happy about that. I did some minor formatting edits to clarify that the first section is in the future of the main story line. 
> 
> As I wrote this story, I absentmindedly channeled Gabriel Garcia Marquez's "Chronicle of a Death Foretold" so much so that I almost titled it "Chronicle of a Heartbreak Foretold" but decided against it last minute. I don't know if any of you had to read the novel for school like I did, so do with this information as you wish.

_Terushima Yuuji stared blankly at his phone. He vaguely noticed how white his knuckles became due to the tight grip he had around it. How much more of this was he going to have to take? Suga had been giving him the cold shoulder for some time now, as if the decision to separate had been his own. Didn’t they reach a mutual understanding? Hadn’t they decided to continue being an active role in each other's lives? Was that all talk, or was it truly naive of him to believe they could have made that work?_

_The cellphone flew across the room and remained forgotten where it landed. It wasn’t like this was easy for Terushima either. He hadn’t meant for things to come this far; he hadn’t meant to actually fall in—dare he say it—love. Up until Sugawara Koushi entered his life, “love” was a fun emotion full of warmth, teasing, and giddy late-night conversations. “Love” was being attracted to someone and making them smile. “Love” was not supposed to bring anger and pain. It wasn’t supposed to make him want to rip his heart out in hopes of never experiencing the sentiment again._

_He was trying, okay? He really was trying his best at keeping to the agreed terms, at distracting himself with drinks and random hook ups, but ignoring the situation didn’t negate its existence._ ‘We decided it was for the best.’ _Teru would remind himself._ ‘It’s for the best.’ _But the argument sounded weaker every time he repeated it._

_If he had known from the start that his time with Suga was this limited, maybe he would have done things differently._

_No. No, their time together may not have been perfect, but it was real. They went on adventures together, laughed together, kissed together, took naps together; they existed together, and that was better than perfect. Terushima held on to that truth; it would be an insult to Sugawara otherwise._

* * *

Sugawara gazed up at the abandoned building in front of him. The decrepit thing had definitely seen better days, as evidenced by its boarded up windows and unkempt grounds. He made no attempt to hide his complete lack of interest in whatever scheme the other was concocting when he turned to stare at Terushima.

“I hope you’re not expecting me to go in there.” Suga stood his ground, arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

“Well, I didn’t bring you to just stand and look at it.” Terushima’s voice gave no indication of any concern whatsoever as he ducked under a hidden hole in the chain-linked fence.

“No. Absolutely not. I am _not_ entering that crack den.”

“Oh, relax. I come here all the time.” 

“That place looks like it can fall apart at any minute!”

“Suga, _babe,”_ Terushima paid little mind to the other boy’s exaggerated eye roll, “why the hell would I bring you somewhere explicitly dangerous just to impress you?”

“I don’t know. That sounds exactly like something you’d do.”

“Can you just come on? If anything happens, I’ll protect you.”

Sugawara scoffed. As if he needed protecting. Okay, given the looks of this place, some help wouldn’t go unappreciated. But was he going to blindly shove all his trust onto this stranger? No, of course not.

Then why was he ducking under the hole in the fence?

“This has better be fucking amazing.”

* * *

Terushima knew what it must have looked like, dragging a perfect stranger into an abandoned house, far away from any remnants of civilization. He absentmindedly played with the metal ball and rod pierced through his tongue; suddenly, he felt very aware that this might not have been the best place to bring Suga. Hell, he’d never brought anyone here before besides Bobata, and that was only once. But it had been the first place he thought of when they left the party and, true to his nature, he didn’t even stop to consider other options.

Their footsteps bounced off heaps of trash and forgotten piles of wood and brick as they traversed the dark, cramped hallways. 

“What am I supposed to be focusing on here?” although Suga’s voice was intended to come off annoyed, Teru caught a glimmer of adventurous anticipation shimmering in those dark eyes.

“We’re almost there. We can get to the roof through here.”

“The roof?” despite the obvious incredulousness, Suga’s stride did not falter behind Terushima’s.

On the second floor, outside on the balcony, a number of bricks and oddly sized containers were fashioned into makeshift steps. Suga watched as Terushima shifted his weight up the path with the dexterity of someone who had already committed the movements to muscle memory. Teru turned and looked down at a hesitating Suga. Their eyes met, and Terushima did everything in his power to memorize how the light of the full moon draped across the boy, effectively enhancing his already radiant features. Terushima blinked and crouched near the edge of the building in an attempt to mask his staring.

“Okay, so it’s really not much,” Teru extended his arm, beckoning the other to join him on the roof. The soft hand that connected with his dropped from his grasp too soon after Suga found secure footing on the rooftop. “But I think the view from up here is pretty cool.”

They were met by a sea of distant lights emanating from the city. Each shone brightly, as if all the stars on the sky had fallen and accepted Tokyo as their new home.

“It’s hard to see the stars with this much light pollution,” Terushima stated, looking out into the distance from their vantage point. “This is the closest thing I can get. I like to make constellations out of them sometimes.” His face burnt with embarrassment at his rambling. Why had he said those things out loud? Suga probably thought he was just some stupid kid now. He didn’t dare to look in the other’s direction.

“Oh! There’s Orion!” Suga’s voice bubbled with amusement, causing Teru to snap his attention towards him. There was a wide smile on the smaller boy’s face as he connected distant points together. “Well, almost. There’s an additional ‘star’ in the middle.”

“That’s his left nipple.” Terushima offered without missing a beat. He’d mapped the city’s constellations in his mind well enough to know exactly what the other boy was focusing on.

“You’re right!” Suga gasped, turned to look at his company, and laughed with all his might. Teru smiled at first seeing this gorgeous human bent over laughing over something as stupid as this and proceeded to laugh with him.

Once they had both settled, they took a seat against the ledge. Terushima dug into his jacket pocket and produced a metal flask; he took a swig and offered it to Suga. This time, the boy accepted the offering without hesitation.

“So tell me,” Suga’s melodic voice took a playfully inquisitive tone. “Out of all the places, why here? Wherever here is.” 

“This was going to be a residential community before the project ran out of funding.” Terushima explained passing the flask back. “I found it in one of my drives. I come here when life just happens too much, you know?”

Suga nodded in understanding but remained silent. A comfortable silence passed between the two.

“I miss the stars, too.” Suga offered quietly. “They’re one of those things you end up taking for granted. Stars, good friends, fun times, home...” Teru pretended not to notice the telling sniffle that followed the statement, blaming the sentimentality on the drinks.

“Oh man, don’t be so mopey about it.” Terushima gave an exaggerated sigh. “Those things aren’t lost, you just have to keep making new ones! Look, I’m your friend now, okay? And I’ll make sure you’ll have so much fun from now on, you won’t even have time to be sad.”

Terushima felt the knot in his chest relax at the sound of Suga’s light chuckle.

“I’ll hold you to that, Mr. Responsible Jackass.”

“Aw, fuck.” Teru groaned draining the last bit of alcohol from the flask. “Please forget that ever happened.”

“Never.” The devious glint in Suga’s lidded eyes did not match the bubbling laughter that came with it, but Terushima thought that juxtaposition was so enchantingly _Suga_ that he couldn’t look away.

* * *

Sugawara’s mind woke up before his body did; he lay in bed, oddly aware of gravity’s effect on him, pulling him deeper into the mattress. Had he drank that much? He tried to think back but found he was still too groggy to count past four. 

Using a significant amount of willpower, Suga blinked open his eyes to take in his room. Off-white walls greeted him, a strange sort of familiarity, along with a number of posters depicting movie scenes, television actors, curvaceous girls—wait. Suga’s eyes snapped open, observing his surroundings with increased urgency. This wasn’t his room.

“Morning!” A freshly showered Terushima beamed at him. “You really don’t kid around with your beauty sleep, do you?”

“What time is it?” Suga croaked. He brought a hand to his head, immediately regretting having sat up so quickly.

“Two thirty.” The blonde bent down to take out a bottle of water from the mini-fridge and threw it at Suga who just barely caught it. “How’s the hangover?”

“Not bad,” Suga flashed a lackluster smile. “Considering the fact that my head feels like it’s been hit by a truck that was hit by a train, I think I’m doing okay.” Terushima’s laughter jumped around the room, simultaneously aggravating Suga’s headache and warming his core. “How are you holding up?”

“I don’t bother with things like hangovers.” Teru waved dismissively, quickly jumping onto his next statement before the other had a chance to question his logic. “Hey, you hungry? I know a great joint that will cure you in no time.”

“Oh thank god,” Suga sighed, edging off the bed, trying to catch sight of his belongings in the junkyard disguised as a room.

* * *

The walk over to the restaurant was much more pleasant than Sugawara would have had imagined. Conversation between the two flowed naturally, with little to no barriers between them. They pieced together the events of the previous night, an unfinished jigsaw puzzle with no reference image. 

“How long did we stay up on that roof for?” Suga chuckled incredulously. Terushima shrugged.

“You were adamant on seeing the sunrise, until you got a sudden need to dance to whatever song was playing on my phone.”

“Oh my god, I did not.”

“You did, too. Check your Snapchat story!”

“No! Terushima you didn’t!”

“Hey, I was just following your orders!” Their laughter continued as they sat down at a table.

“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised.” Suga slumped, admitting defeat in the face of his drunken self. They paused their conversation to look over the menu and order their meals. Suga bit his lower lip, there was something that had been bothering him for a while, but he didn’t want to ruin the good mood they had established by bringing it up. Unfortunately, he knew that ignoring the problem would eventually consume him. “Hey, Terushima, last night... I stayed over your room, but I don’t remember... did we—did we fuck?”

“Oh, man, I wish!” Terushima sighed dramatically. Sugawara exhaled feeling lighter now that the knot in his stomach loosened. “As soon as we reached the room, you just took off your clothes and fell asleep under my covers.”

“That is so embarrassing!” Terushima’s laugh did little to subdue the rouge overtaking Suga’s features. “I am so sorry.”

“Bro, don’t even worry about it.” Terushima smiled (a genuine smile, Suga noted, not like his conceited smirk). “I had fun last night. And we’re friends now, right? It’s all cool.”

Their food arrived and they picked up their chopsticks to eat as if nothing had happened. Sugawara could already hear Daichi scolding him for not taking proper precautions on his night out and how lucky he was that Terushima had even an ounce of decency. (Although he knew that if, god forbid, anything worse had occurred, Daichi would be on the first train to Tokyo with only murder on his mind.) It made Suga rethink the assumptions he made of the newly-befriended pierced stranger.

“Although,” Terushima mumbled through the food in his mouth, “if you do ever want to fuck, I’m totally game.”

“Whoa there, lover boy,” Suga laughed. “Tone down the romance, you’re making me swoon.”

They both chuckled and continued their meal, a familiar calm between them.

* * *

“Get on!” Terushima called to Suga who jogged up to the car with a bright smile that he couldn’t get rid of even if he tried. When he pulled at the door handle, however, the door didn’t budge. He tried it two more times for good measure before looking at the driver expectantly. “I said get _on_ the car.” 

Suga raised his eyebrows in suspicion. Having gone out with Terushima and his friends a couple times since the Nekoma House party, the request should not have had caught the pale-haired boy unaware. But there was a difference between being an amused observer and active participant in their misdeeds.

“I’ll drive really slowly.” Teru bargained after seeing Suga hesitate. “C’mon it’s fun! Don’t you trust me?”

“No.” Suga chuckled shaking his head.

“Alright, that’s fair.” Teru grinned back. “But trust me this once.”

Sugawara considered his options. It was a particularly warm autumn day, and the neighborhood streets were deserted so it wasn’t as if they were going to disturb anyone. He looked between the locked door and the hood of the car various time before shrugging and giving into impulse.

“If you kill me I will come back to haunt you.” Suga shouted as he climbed onto the warm hood of the car.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way!” Teru called back, softly pressing down on the gas pedal. The moment the wheels started rolling off the pavement, Suga’s heart skipped a beat, but he quickly became adjusted to the slow pace of the vehicle. He smiled and leaned back against the windshield, taking in the bright sunshine that countered the cold breeze. “It’s not that bad, right?” Teru grinned, his entire body sticking out of the driver’s window, minus his right hand on the steering wheel. Sugawara did a double take at the sight.

“How are you even driving right now? Terushima, I swear—" 

“Babe, chill.” Teru rolled his eyes in sync with Suga, although for different reasons. “I’ve spent years perfecting this technique. Just relax and enjoy the adventure.”

“What adventure?” Suga teased. “We’re not even doing anything grandiose right now.”

“Not all adventures have to be grandiose to be worthwhile.”

* * *

Weeks passed and Sugawara was busier than ever. His school work had been getting increasingly stressful, but between studying with Yaku and Moniwa, catching Daichi up on all the latest gossip (which he’s sure Daichi could care less about but politely listened to), and his escapades with Terushima, Suga didn’t even have much time to spend worrying.

“So there they were,” Suga laughed at laptop in front of him, Daichi on the screen smiling back, “ass naked, in the fucking snow, wrestling each other and shouting something about ‘this is how real men fight!’ It was ridiculous.” Daichi laughed along with him.

“That sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.” Daichi observed.

“It was. And we thought Tanaka and Nishinoya were a handful!”

“Well, I’m glad you’re having a good time.”

“I really am.” Sugawara’s smile was bright with glee. Daichi’s features softened at the sight. “It’s really helped me put things in perspective. You know that up until now I’ve just been focused on doing well in my classes. And I’m still working hard, but I didn’t realize how much I missed these mindless shenanigans. Not that you, Asahi, and I ever got this rowdy. But still, it's fun.”

“That’s good. I’m really happy for you.” Daichi’s voice seemed strained to Suga, but he blamed it on his horrible internet connection. “Just be careful with them,” he continued. “I don’t want you to end up getting hurt.”

“Daichi, don’t worry! I only take calculated risks.” Suga grinned mischievously but only received a curt grunt in response. “Hey, are you okay?  You seem a little off today.”

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” Daichi dismissed the comment easily. “Actually, I have to go. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Suga nodded with a small smile. “See you later. Miss you!”

“I miss you, too, Suga.” Daichi smiled and ended the call.

Suga frowned, the last words weighing heavily in his heart. It was how they always ended their conversations, but something felt strange about it this time. He made sure to keep a mental tab on the subject until the next time they spoke.


End file.
